Truth or Dare
by thepinkunicorn
Summary: Draco walks into the Prefect's bathroom to find a sleeping Lioness as perfect prey. When she wakes up, they decide to play Truth or Dare. When it turns out Ginny is a bit more feisty than Draco had originally thought, things veer of his planned course. What happens when Ginny dares Draco to kiss her? Sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

_"Trust me. You need it. You _deserve_ it. I mean, you've been studying all week. Just go and relax," Hermione insisted as she pushed Ginny out of the common room._

_ Ginny sighed in defeat as Hermione shoved her things in her arms. She decided not to argue, assuming it would only encourage the girl even more._

_ As she stepped out of the portrait hole, Hermione hissed, "Remember, the password is 'jelly bean!'" and closed the door behind her without another word._

* * *

><p>So now here she was, sitting in the huge bathtub in the prefects' bathroom, praying that she wouldn't get caught. It had surprised Ginny at first to witness Hermione insisting that Ginny break the rules. After all, it was Hermione. But she had insisted that Ginny needed a break from studying, and the prefects' bathroom had been the first place on her mind.<p>

She sank down deeper into the warm water, resting her head on the side of the tub. _This isn't so bad,_ Ginny thought. _After all, who am I to worry about breaking the rules? Besides, I can just tell them that one of the professors gave me the password._ And with that thought, Ginny relaxed and closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender as she drifted off.

Ginny didn't know how long she was out when she felt a tickle on her neck. She grumbled and swatted at her neck, only to hear a chuckle next to her. Ginny's eyes shot open and she looked around, her eyes coming to rest on a blonde-haired boy kneeling above her.

"Have a nice nap, Weasley?"

* * *

><p>Pansy's voice still resonated in Draco's head as he walked down the corridor towards the prefects' bathroom.<p>

"You're so tense, Draco. You should come take a bath with me in the prefects' bathroom. It's so soothing, and I know just how to make you relax."

He shivered at the thought. He really didn't want to deal with Pansy, so he had told her that he would go alone. It had sounded like a good idea, and he was pretty stressed lately.

When he opened the door, however, he heard a noise. Had Pansy taken a shortcut and gotten to the bathroom first? Was she waiting in there for him so she could indeed "help him relax?"

Draco was about to turn around and go back to the common room when he realized that Pansy had gone off to study with Blaise when Draco had rejected her. So he pushed open the door and walked inside.

As he looked around, he noticed that there was indeed another person in the bathroom. Someone who was sleeping... someone with flaming red hair... someone by the name of Ginny Weasley. He smiled. _This is going to be fun._

On the first day of term, Draco had been sitting at the Slytherin table as usual. But when he had looked up towards the Gryffindor table, he had had to take a double-take. There, sitting next to that Mudblood, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had a radiant smile, sparkling eyes, and her hair was a most brilliant red. Only then had he noticed who the girl was. A Weasley. More specifically, Ginny Weasley.

Draco had tried to forget about her, but he couldn't help but stare. How could a girl he had taunted and teased for the past year become so beautiful in the course of a few months? It was then that he realized he wanted her. For the next few months Draco had watched her. It turns out, other guys had noticed the youngest Weasley's brilliant transformation from girl to woman. Soon enough, Ginny was going out with a boy from Ravenclaw.

Draco's stomach had twisted with jealousy every time he saw them together. Most of the time they were snogging. How he wished he could have been the one snogging her. But he had resisted the urge to strangle the Ravenclaw boy. And now his chance had come. Laying in the huge tub in front of him was the girl he had been obsessing over for months. And she was naked.

Draco slowly walked forward, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake her. When he got to the edge of the tub, he knelt down next to her head. As he looked down at her sleeping form he cursed the amount of bubbles in the water. They covered her from her neck down. _Well, I guess I have to wake her._

Draco slowly reached out his hand and brushed his fingers along her neck. Her hand quickly reached up and swatted at his. Draco chuckled softly. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes popped open. As they slowly settled on Draco, he smirked. "Have a nice nap, Weasley?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she growled.

"I think I should be asking _you_ the same question," he said as he stood up. "Last I checked, this _was_ the prefects' bathroom, and you aren't a prefect."

"Oh, piss off. We both know I'll hex you to next Saturday if you say anything," she said snidely as she turned around to face him.

Draco walked over to the table that sat against the wall and set his things down. Then he slowly began to undress. He was just about to take off his trousers when Ginny finally said something.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply. He turned around to look at her, his hands still on his belt.

"What does it look like? I can't take a bath with my clothes on. I would think even a Weasley would have that much common sense."

"Shove off," Draco heard Ginny mutter as she turned around to face the other wall. Draco smirked as he took off his trousers.

Clad only in his boxers, Draco walked over to the opposite side of the tub that Ginny was staring at and slipped in.

"I thought you said you couldn't take a bath with your clothes on," Ginny sneered, turning his words against him.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to give you the pleasure of seeing my intimates, now would I?" he asked as he slipped off his boxers underwater and placed them on the floor behind him. Ginny blushed bright red, as she tried not to look at him.

* * *

><p>Minutes ticked by as they sat in uncomfortable silence. The bubbles were slowly beginning to pop, and Ginny had to sink deeper and deeper into the water to cover herself. <em>Why won't he just leave? I was perfectly comfortable sitting here by myself and then <em>he_ had to come in._

Ginny had to admit though that she had welcomed the idea at first. By taking off his shirt, Malfoy had revealed a stomach of 6-pack abs. Although Ginny knew who the body belonged to, she couldn't help but feel the urge to want to get as close to that body as she could.

But then she had come to her senses. Now, as they sat in the warm water, she couldn't help but wish for some sort of distraction. The stares that Malfoy were giving her were making her uncomfortable. Finally, Malfoy broke the silence.

"Well, since we're just sitting here, how about we play a game," he suggested with a smirk. _This can't be good._

"And what kind of game would that be?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with Truth or Dare." _I was right. Nothing good can come of this._ But Ginny was never one to back away from a challenge. Especially from a person as cocky and arrogant as Draco Malfoy. So of course she agreed. "Excellent. You start."

Ginny was about to argue when she realized that this could actually be to her advantage. "Truth or dare, Malfoy?"

"Truth," he smirked.

"Really? I would've thought the great, pureblood Malfoy would have been brave enough to choose dare." Ginny saw Malfoy bristle at the comment but he kept quiet. "But fine. How many girls have you shagged?"

"How do you know I'm not a virgin?"

"Come on, Malfoy. How stupid do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that. Just answer the question."

"..Seven," he answered reluctantly. Ginny giggled.

"Truth or dare, Weasley?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. He seemed to be challenging her to pick dare. And Ginny _never_ backed away from a challenge.

"Dare," she said.

"Okay. I dare you to get out of the water and stand there, completely naked, for 10 seconds."

Ginny's mouth fell open and she felt like she wanted to punch that git of a human being. What kind of a dare was that? _A dare someone like Draco Malfoy would conjure up._ With anyone else, she would have hexed them for even suggesting such a thing. But she would not give the blonde-haired boy laughing at her the satisfaction. With a grim resolve, Ginny gave Malfoy a smirk of her own before standing up and stepping out of the bathtub.

* * *

><p><em>Bloody. Hell.<em> When Draco had given Ginny the dare, he had never in his wildest dreams thought she would do it. All he had wanted was to see her lose it. Never had he thought that he would be sitting there looking at Ginny Weasley naked.

But she had done it. He had to give her props. Even though she was probably dying from embarrassment inside, she had stood up and was now standing there, hands on hips, with a smug look on her face as she glared down at him.

_Damn, she has a nice body,_ Draco thought as he took in every inch of her. He couldn't help but stare. Her breasts weren't big, but they weren't small either. Her waist was thin, and her skin looked smooth and soft. Draco felt himself getting hard just by looking at her.

Even though he kept a straight face, he knew that Ginny could tell he was appraising her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said as she slipped back in the tub. He just sneered as he thought of a way he could see her naked again. Maybe-

"Truth or dare, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, with a mischievous glint in her eye. He knew this couldn't be good. She would be planning revenge at this very moment.

"Dare." Maybe if he caught her off guard by willingly going into her trap, whatever she did wouldn't be so bad.

"Kiss me." _Wait, what? Did I hear her right?_ Ginny seemed to know what he was thinking for she clarified. "You heard me."

Not knowing whether it was a trap -and frankly not caring-, Draco swam over to the other side of the tub where Ginny was. As soon as he got to her, he didn't hesitate. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

As soon as their lips met, Draco felt Ginny's arms loop around his neck and her hands wound themselves in his wet hair. She felt so good. It took all his self control not to have her right then and there.

Draco nipped her bottom lip and she gasped. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. As his tongue found hers, he pushed her up against the side of the tub and pressed against her, making her moan. This drove Draco to the point of insanity but he slowly pulled away and broke the kiss. He would not have her for the first time in the middle of the prefects' bathroom.

They were both breathing hard and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I really like you, Weasley."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I kind of figured that." Draco looked down at her with a questioning look. "I do, too," she added as she pecked him on the lips.

Draco smiled. Yes, he would have to fight for this girl. But she was worth it.

**A/N: I apologize for the cheesy fluff. I hope you enjoyed it, anyways. Pop me a review to let me know what you thought.**


	2. Note

**A/N: Hey! Well, I wrote you all a sequel. It's called Spin the Bottle. It's on my profile, so you can reach it from there. I hope you like it!**


End file.
